


Marry Me

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: «Dove hai la testa, idiota?», gli abbaió contro.«Pensavo a te», rispose candidamente Sylvain, continuando a combattere senza esitazioni come se la sola vicinanza del suo compagno fosse in grado di dargli la carica.Felix soffiò quasi come un gatto irritato nel sentire quelle parole e Sylvain non ebbe neanche bisogno di chiedergli di ripetere per sapere di essersi guadagnato un insulto.«Ho detto la verità», si difese subito, «stavo pensando a quando ci siamo sposati da bambini».
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 6





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Word: 1500  
> Prompt: Guerra
> 
> \--
> 
> \- Basato sulla canzone "Mile Deep Hollow" degli IamX  
> \- Mezza song fic visto che ci ho piazzato dentro i pezzi più significativi della canzone XD  
> \- Avete presente la bellissima e ormai usatissima scena de I Pirati dei Caraibi dove Will ed Elizabeth si sposano in mezzo alla battaglia? Ecco. Non sono una persona originale.  
> \- Post!Time-skip. Ambientato durante una battaglia nella guerra tra l’Impero Adrestiano e il Sacro Regno di Faerghus XD

Sylvain paró con maestria il fendente del suo avversario, e con altrettanta foga contrattaccó fino a far arretrare il soldato nella linea di tiro degli arcieri. Per un occhio non allenato, il giovane uomo sarebbe sicuramente apparso concentrato in quella battaglia, ma chi lo conosceva avrebbe notato che il suo sguardo continuava a correre alla ricerca di qualcuno.

Sapeva fin troppo bene che Felix, non aveva bisogno di una balia né delle sue preoccupazioni, ma Sylvain amava  _ quello stupido Fraldarius _ più di qualsiasi altra cosa o persona al mondo. E per quanto l'altro giovane uomo fosse nel suo ambiente naturale tra le spade e i combattimenti, Sylvain non poteva fare a meno di cercarlo con lo sguardo per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Era davvero più forte di lui, perché sapeva che se fosse successo qualcosa a Felix anche la sua stessa vita sarebbe finita… e non si trattava solamente di quella promessa che si erano scambiati durante la loro infanzia. E furono proprio quelle parole a tornargli in mente in quel preciso istante.

_ «Vivremo insieme per sempre, fino alla morte e oltre» _ , si erano detti lui e Felix, ignari di quanto quel giuramento potesse sembrare del tutto simile alle promesse di un matrimonio, ma d'altro canto, Sylvain aveva sempre considerato il suo rapporto con il suo compagno un po' come quello tra una vecchia coppia di sposi. Mancava solo l'ufficializzazione… ed era un qualcosa che desiderava per davvero. Importante ed essenziale come il respirare.

«Sylvain!»

La voce di Felix lo riscosse ed il suo corpo, guidato più che altro dall'istinto di sopravvivenza, si mosse per parare il colpo di un soldato imperiale che venne poi trafitto poco dopo dalla spada del suo compagno.

  
  


_ We are exactly where I wanted us to be _

_ No more hesitation _

_ Nothing will ever divide us again _

  
  


Gli occhi di Felix lampeggiano carichi di rabbia quando si puntarono sul viso di Sylvain e quest'ultimo non poté non rivolgergli un ampio sorriso.

«Dove hai la testa, idiota?», gli abbaió contro.

«Pensavo a te», rispose candidamente Sylvain, continuando a combattere senza esitazioni come se la sola vicinanza del suo compagno fosse in grado di dargli la carica.

Felix soffiò quasi come un gatto irritato nel sentire quelle parole e Sylvain non ebbe neanche bisogno di chiedergli di ripetere per sapere di essersi guadagnato un insulto.

«Ho detto la verità», si difese subito, «stavo pensando a quando ci siamo sposati da bambini».

«Sylvain!», il tono d'avvertimento di Felix gli strappó una risata di cuore mentre colpiva l'ennesimo soldato mandandolo al tappeto.

«Insieme per sempre, fino alla morte ed oltre. Siamo praticamente sposati», riprese cercando con lo sguardo il viso di Felix, scoprendolo diviso da due forti emozioni. Da una parte gli occhi che brillavano per la foga della battaglia e dall'altra le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo.

«Ti sembra il momento per queste cazzate?»

«Già, Sylvain! Non è assolutamente il momento per le tue dichiarazioni d'amore!», esclamò a sua volta Ingrid che, suo malgrado, aveva assistito alla scena - e probabilmente stava anche provando pietà per Felix visto il suo sguardo.

Tuttavia Sylvain non demorse. Aveva sempre pensato alla sua promessa con Felix come un qualcosa di speciale, ma mai come in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di renderla più vera. Erano in guerra con l'impero da anni ormai, aveva subito grandi perdite nonostante le vittorie e lui sentiva di non poter passare neanche un secondo di più senza il suo compagno.

«Non sarà il posto adatto ma voglio essere qui con Felix e non vorrei trovarmi da nessun'altra parte», dichiarò con orgoglio, sconfiggendo un nuovo nemico e mettendosi quasi schiena contro schiena con Felix, «anche se… in realtà vorrei trovarmi da altre parti con te Fe, ma visto che siamo qui è il posto perfetto».

«Se non stai zitto giuro che…»

«Vuoi sposarmi? Per davvero intendo», la sua proposta bloccò sul nascere la minaccia di Felix che, tuttavia, esplose poco dopo con un urlo di rabbia che si riversó contro alcuni soldati.

«Ti sei bevuto il cervello o cosa?»

Una volta sgominati i nemici, Felix si voltó del tutto per fronteggiarlo con un'espressione indecifrabile in viso.

  
  


_ You need to know _

_ That you dragged me out _

_ Of a mile deep hollow _

_ And I love you _

_ You brought me home _

  
  


«Potrei mai su un argomento così importante?», ribatté Sylvain allungando la mano per prendere quella del suo compagno come se la battaglia fosse ormai finita o di poca importanza, «Rischiamo di morire ogni giorno per via di questa guerra e vorrei almeno sapere di essere tuo… e tu saresti mio».

«Non è assolutamente il momento! Siamo in guerra!», si intromise Ingrid, ma Felix parve non sentirla mentre fissava gli occhi di Sylvain.

«Sposami. Ora», insistette quest'ultimo.

«Sei… un'idiota», rispose Felix, sospirando con il viso quasi più dolce.

«Ti amo anche io, Fe… ma credo di aver bisogno di una risposta più chiara», ridacchió, spostandosi per poter trafiggere con la sua lancia un nuovo nemico. Felix stesso lo imitó, mettendo al tappeto altri soldati imperiali.

«Siamo in mezzo ad una battaglia, te ne rendi conto? Non potremo sposarci neanche volendo».

«È un sì?»

«Sì».

Sylvain si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di gioia seguita da un alto:  _ «Professoressa!» _

Byleth, che fino a quel momento li aveva educatamente ignorati per dedicarsi ai suoi avversari, si fermò qualche attimo per rivolgere uno sguardo interrogativo a Sylvain.

«Io e Felix ci sposiamo!»

«Auguri!», trilló Annette, seguita a ruota da Mercedes che chiese sin da subito di potersi occupare dei capelli di Felix.

«… auguri?», rispose a sua volta Byleth, incerta.

«Intendo ora!», precisó Sylvain, continuando a combattere, «Lei rappresenta la Chiesa, giusto Prof?»

«Non ha tutti i torti», constató Ashe per dare manforte a Sylvain e alla sua logica tutt'altro che campata per aria.

«… Felix?», domandò Byleth lanciando un'occhiata all'altro ragazzo, come nella speranza di trovarsi davanti ad un vaneggiamento di Sylvain. La guerra era stressante per tutti e quella follia poteva benissimo rientrare tra i disturbi legati alle continue battaglie.

Felix però scrolló le spalle.

«Facciamolo, così l'idiota la pianta di essere idiota», esclamò.

«E come dovrei fare?», chiese Byleth, mostrandosi sempre più confusa da quell'improvvisa richiesta.

«Devono scambiarsi le promesse», suggerì Dedue, parando con il suo scudo un attacco diretto ad Ashe.

«E dichiarare chi sono i loro testimoni», aggiunse Dimitri, accorrendo in aiuto di Byleth per colpire una bestia che era apparsa non lontano da loro.

«Ingrid è la mia testimone!», esclamò prontamente Sylvain, ridendo poi di cuore quando la giovane donna rispose con un: «È un onore, ma la prossima volta tienimi fuori dalle tue pazzie!»

«Felix tocca a te!», si fece avanti Annette, mostrandosi non poco esaltata per l'evoluzione presa da quella battaglia.

«… il Cinghiale…», bofonchió dopo un momento di silenzio, interrotto solo dai rumori della sua spada che cozzava contro le armi avversarie.

«Che dolce», cinguettó Mercedes, compiaciuta per la scelta di Felix. Lo stesso Sylvain si sentí particolarmente felice nel sentire il suo compagno chiedere che fosse Dimitri il suo testimone, i due erano ancora ben lontani dal recuperare il rapporto che avevano avuto durante la loro infanzia, ma di tanto in tanto sembravano quasi tentare di riavvicinarsi come in quel momento.

«Ora le promesse! Inizia tu Sylvain», strilló Ashe per farsi sentire sopra i rumori della battaglia.

Sylvain, non si era ovviamente preparato nessuna promessa ma gli sembrò davvero facile aprire il suo cuore dinanzi a quel momento che aveva tanto atteso.

«Felix sei tutto per me. Non sei solo il mio migliore amico, ma sei anche il mio amante. Ti amo sin da quando mi hai tirato fuori da quel pozzo dove mi aveva lasciato Miklan. E prometto che non ti lascerò mai e poi mai, che andremo a vivere insieme ovunque tu vorrai perché posso chiamare casa solo il posto dove posso stare con te».

Le ragazze emisero tutte dei versi adoranti nel sentire Sylvain pronunciare quelle parole. Più volte lo avevano sentito lanciarsi in dichiarazioni d'amore, ma mai come in quel momento le avevano sentire uscire per davvero dal cuore del ragazzo.

Felix stesso sembrò quasi sorpreso ma non si lasció minimamente sopraffare dalle emozioni né dalla nuova ondata di soldati che si ritrovò ad affrontare.

«Io… prometto che…», esordì incerto e imbarazzato, concludendo poi con un altrettanto a disagio: «che… manterrò la promessa che ci siamo fatti da bambini».

«Oh Felix~», esaló Sylvain con un sorriso, «non vedo l'ora di passare al puoi baciare lo sposo~»

«Che devo fare ora?», chiese Byleth, rivolgendosi a Dimitri accanto a lei.

«Dovrebbe esserci lo scambio delle fedi e una formula della Chiesa di Seiros ma non credo sia il momento», rispose il giovane, «fai solo giurare loro eterna fedeltà, finché morte non li separi e basta».

«Uhm… lo giurate?»

«Certo!», esclamarono entrambi prontamente.

«Allora siete sposati. Baciatevi e riprendere a combattere senza più distrazioni!»

«Grazie Prof! E grazie a tutti!»

Sylvain rise forte e, non appena si ritrovò più vicino a Felix, poté donargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra. 

«Ti amo, Fe», sussurrò felice.

«Sfortunatamente anche io», rispose Felix con un mezzo sorriso che divenne quasi subito una smorfia seria di rimprovero, «ora vedi di non distrarti più!»

«Agli ordini, marito mio!»

_ Thank you _

_ I love you _

_ Thank you _


End file.
